disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Iron Spider Armor
The Iron Spider Armor (also known as Item 17A) is a suit of armor that Spider-Man uses in combat. Tony Stark made the the armor to give it to Spider-Man because Tony wanted to guide him. Background Physical description The Iron Spider Armor is materialized from nanites. It has an arachnid-based design with features combining the Iron Man armor and Spider-Man's costume. Just like the silhouette on Spider-Man's costume, it's the same design, but it is larger and has a gold outline. Most of the armor is red, the same color as Iron Man's suit, but with the blue parts of Spider-Man's costume replaced in black. Its golden parts are on the arms, wrists, ankles, and thighs. The back spider symbol contains four spider legs, giving Spider-Man a larger area of maneuverability. Its lenses also glow neon blue. Like the Spider-Man Suit, the armor also has a parachute. Appearances ''Ultimate Spider-Man After Tony Stark met the S.H.I.E.L.D. trainee Spider-Man, he went back to Stark Industries and developed the Iron Spider armor. When Peter took a tour he gave the armor to him. When the other trainees were in training session, Spider-Man arrived and disturbed the training with his new uncontrollable armor and made distrust within the team. After Living Laser returned, he encountered Spider-Man and took control of his suit. He went after Iron Man and threatened him that he will kill Spider-Man by frying his suit. Iron Man sacrificed himself and Living Laser took control of his Iron Man suit, After Spider-Man witnessed his irresponsibility, he later modified the suit and apologized to his team for his actions. They then went after Living Laser in the Stark Industries, Spider-Man showcased his new capabilities and freed Iron Man from Living Laser and transported him to another reality. After that, S.H.I.E.L.D. modified the suit to change into a backpack and made it portable for Peter. He used it to stop Doctor Octopus' Iron Man-like armor. Spider-Man: Homecoming After Parker successfully apprehended Vulture and prevented the theft of valuable Avengers and Stark Industries equipment, a proud Stark decided to induct Parker as an official member of the Avengers roster, complete with a press conference and a new suit. This new suit would serve as his official Avengers outfit, which he asked Parker to wear for the conference. However, Parker declined both the membership and the new suit, preferring to continue being a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man who fought for the little guy. Stark attempted to persuade Parker into changing his decision by telling him to take a better look at the suit, although Parker remained steadfast in his decision. Accepting Parker's choice, Stark put the suit away. Avengers: Infinity War While battling the Black Order with Iron Man and Doctor Strange, Spider-Man was instructed to chase Ebony Maw, who had immobilized Strange to bring him to his Q-Ship. Spider-Man chased him around the city and tried to save Strange, but was inadvertently taken onto the ship along with the sorcerer. Iron Man tracked Spider-Man's location and ordered F.R.I.D.A.Y. to open Item 17-A, launching it to said location. As Spider-Man could not breathe due to high altitude, he nearly fell off of the Q-Ship's surface only to be saved by the armored suit which deployed over the previous suit. Iron Man then boarded the ship after ordering F.R.I.D.A.Y to send Spider-Man home with the suit's parachute. However, due to the suit's intuitiveness and Parker's innate desire to help, Spider-Man stuck to the side of the Q-Ship with a strand of webbing despite his parachute's deployment. He grabbed onto a piece of the ship and managed to get into a vault before it closed. After meeting up with Iron Man and getting a minor scolding, the two formed a plan to take out Ebony Maw. As Ebony Maw tortured Strange to obtain the Time Stone, Iron Man attacked Ebony Maw and blew a hole in the ship's hull; the ensuing decompression sucked Ebony Maw into the vacuum of space, killing him. Strange was also sucked out of the hole but Spider-Man rescued him using his new suit's spider legs and pulled Strange back into the ship. The hole was then sealed by Iron Man. During the battle on Titan, Parker wore the Iron Spider Armor during the rest of the Infinity War. He used it when he along with Doctor Strange and Iron Man were briefly attacked by the Guardians of the Galaxy. He also used the suit during the Battle of Titan, along with the the Guardians of the Galaxy, Doctor Strange and Iron Man to battle Thanos. The armor was so durable that Parker could survive being slammed by Thanos with minor injuries and use the suit's spider legs to attempt to pull the Infinity Gauntlet off Thanos as well as to protect Mantis as she had been thrown over by the Mad Titan. Since Spider-Man was one of the many victims of Thanos' goal of exterminating half of all life in the universe, the Iron Spider armor was disintegrated along with him. Trivia *The ''Marvel Cinematic Universe version of the suit portrays the suit as having four legs, ergo giving Spider-Man a total of eight legs like an actual spider. Other versions of the suit, including the comics, show it having only three legs. External links *Iron Spider Armor on Ultimate Spider-Man Wiki Category:Marvel Comics Category:Ultimate Spider-Man Category:Articles of Clothing Category:Objects Category:Weapons